Monsters In The Woods
by RedMasquerade
Summary: This is two monthes after Catching Fire, Katniss meets the Cullens in the woods. I don't like Twilight, so don't expect them as the good guys or the bad guys just kind of the annoyances.


(This is the story of Katniss and Edward. I hate Edward Cullen so don't worry it's not like he is the good guy or the love interest. So yea I kind of just had a dream about Katniss telling off Edward. Wow I sound like Stefany Meyer darn it thats not good. Well anyway here you go please review if u have any ideas or suggestions I will take them into consideration. This is two months after Catching Fire and obviously Edward and Bella and Jacob and ALL the Cullens are still there.*shudders*)

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had the feeling someone was watching me. Something is wrong I can feel it. I got out of bed and went to the window, the sun was barely rising over District 13. This feeling had settled over me and I had a feeling it wasn't going anywhere. Could it have come from my dream? This wasn't my usual nightmare, the ones Peeta had kept away, it was of a monster. It started out with Peeta and I talking, simply talking. Peeta suddenly stood up and morphed into a beautiful boy. A boy of only seventeen, at most, he was truly beautiful but his eyes… his eyes were deep crimson. Anyone who saw him could tell he was a monster.

"Katniss. Are you up yet?" That was Prim. "Katniss, can I come in." She came in without my consent, I found this behavior strange, since Prim was always so soft and always obeyed.

"Katniss, what are you doing? Get dressed you ARE leaving this room. I know your mourning Peeta, but sitting around locked up in your room isn't going to help him, now is it. Your grace period is UP." Prim's outburst caught me off guard. She had never acted like this before. Maybe the girl was tougher than I thought.

"Prim…."

"You are going out into District 13 and going hunting. I don't care what you hunt, wait scratch that don't hunt the people, BUT YOU ARE GOING TO SOME ANIMAL NOW GO!"

I had no choice but to do as she said. I haven't left my room since I was assigned it, the week after Gale told me there was no more district twelve. There were visitors at first, everyone wanted to see me. But most of them just sat there because I refused to make conversation. All I could think of was Peeta and what they might be doing to him. It's been two months. After time went on only Prim kept visiting me. Gale had more duties to attend to, he never had time to come and sit with me. Why would he want to visit me anyways?

I don't know where Prim is leading me but we have gone through a serious of hallways, rooms, and tunnels. I don't know how she knew where we were going. It all looked the same to me.

"Prim! Wait up!" This unknown voice came from behind us. Prim Turned and embraced the person whom the voice belonged.

"Katniss, I want to introduce you to my friend Para. Para, this is my sister Katniss, the Mockingjay.

"Nice to mee-"

"You're the Mockingjay. It is my great honor to be in your presence." Para then bowed quietly before me.

"What are you doing?"

"You're our leader you are the one who started the uprising. It is because of you that all this was possible."

"You seem to be delusional. I had no intention of starting an uprising. I am NOT anyone's leader. It is NOT because of me. I had NOTHING to do with any of this. I knew NOTHING. Where are you from? You must be from District 13. You don't look like you're from the other districts."

The girl was trembling; I didn't mean to scare her. I just can't take the fact that they believe that I am the leader of this whole operation. I was never the one controlling the pieces, I was always the pawn. Never in control only used to fulfill my purpose.

"I am from District 13. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm going to find a bow and arrows." With that I stormed down the nearest hallway. I had no idea where I was going. Prim yelled after me "The weapons room is the next right!" I went right and into the weapons room.

It was huge, there were weapons on the walls, the ceiling, the floors, everywhere. They were organized by type of weapon. Bows and arrows were in the back. I treaded very carefully. One misstep and I could be killed. Not all the weapons were deadly without a wielder, but most could injure you if you fell on one. I jumped over weapon after weapon, till I finally got to the bows and arrows. Each bow was crafted out of a different material and came with a matching sheath of arrows. I chose a golden gilded bow and slung the sheath over my shoulder. I walked out into the hallway and turned right.

I continued walking when I realized I had no idea where I was going or how to get out. I continued wandering aroud exploring rooms and calling out. I had to find someone. Where was everybody? I walked on until I found a door with a large red sign that said **EXIT**. I walked out the door and immediately I felt blinded by the bright light. It took a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust and when they did I found myself in a beautiful garden and beyond that a forest. I ran toward the forest hoping to feel an inkling of home. I continued running even though I was far into the forest. I collapsed next to a tree. I wasn't physically exhausted but mentally I had no more energy in my body. The tears started flowing uncontrollably, and I sat there in my misery. The sun was going down when I finally cryed myself out. I decided Prim was right I needed to get out and do something. I load my bow and start tracking a deer. It seems fresh. I follow it as quietly as possible. I come upon a small stream where it is resting, I shoot at the same time a figure attacks it.

(well that's the first chapter let me know what you think it isn't very good. This is my first fanfic and I know Edward isn't really in it yet don't worry he is coming o and just to let you know Edward isn't really well I don't like twilight and Edward is a bumbling fool so if u like twilight no offense this isjust how I perceive him kinda not really IDK OK)


End file.
